


Morning

by crispypeach



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispypeach/pseuds/crispypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they woke up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Matthew's eyes fluttered open. He could see a messy fluff of feathers, pillows, duvets and silk in all different tones of teal and white thrown precariously around the room. The wooden frame of the bed was a neutral oak, matte and simple. This was Dominic's bed, and to be quite honest, this was the one place where Matthew wanted to stay for quite some while.

His eyelids were heavy with fatigue and his limbs were locked into place, heavy with sleep. He had dull pains in certain areas and he was afraid that he smelled awful, but the overwhelming pleasant and tranquil feeling spread throughout his body like wildfire. His body shifted slightly, adjusting itself to the bumps in the mattress.

When his head turned, he saw a golden head of hair resting on the silk pillow beside him. The figure was rising and sinking slowly, Matthew could hear the soft breaths coming from him. It was Dominic, beautiful Dominic. His eyes were closed in blissful sleep - his eyelashes occasionally twitched, and soft snores would bubble from his lips.

Matthew tenderly placed a gentle hand on Dominic's hip, as it was untouched by the duvet. He could feel the supple skin there, curving over the bend of his pelvic bone. Matthew danced his fingers along Dominic's ribcage, feeling the rising ridges on his expanding lungs. His thumb brushed over Dominic's right nipple, and goosebumps began to appear in the surrounding area. Matthew chuckled quietly.

He shuffled closer to the sleeping body, pressing himself against Dominic's form. He wrapped a lazy arm around his back, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on Dominic's chest. A sudden intake of air, and Dominic was slowly awakening.

A raw groan escaped Dominic, as he stretched his body out. He curled his toes, flexed his calfs, wriggled his pelvis and clenched his fingers. Once fully cracked in every joint, he sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Matthew, who giggled. He kissed him on the forehead.

“Morning.”

Matthew smiled. He would never have imagined the day when he'd wake up in a man's arms and be on cloud nine.

“Morning,” Matthew smirked. They lay in silence.

Last night had been... well, a drunken mess of limbs and sweat and heat, but an amazing mess at that.

It was a gracefully organised event, an anticipated event, a rushed and exciting event too. It had been like on big teenage fantasy. The growing attraction between the pair was inevitable, Chris and Tom noticed it, mutual friends noticed it, and even family noticed it. Eventually the awkward confessions of _“I like you. I like you too.”_ were admitted, and from there it was the craziest rush to the bedroom and stripping off faster than you could count to three.

And now they were like a game of pass the parcel: wrapped in each other while wrapped in duvets and all other layers of comfort. The sunlight was beaming through the window, illuminating each dust mote like a fleck of glitter. Matthew blew a gust of air above Dominic's shoulder, and took enjoyment in watching them being thrown in all different directions. Dominic smiled at the man, looking down at him.

A curl of Dominic's hair rebelled against the rest, flicking out awkwardly. Matthew would wrap his index finger around the curl, playing gently with the strands until all his fingers were weaved into his hair.

Dominic smiled bashfully. “Are you tired?”

“Very,” Matthew chuckled, “are you?”

“A bit, yeah.”

Matthew grinned while he clutched onto Dominic. “Good, because I just want to sleep with you.”

It was strange, thought Matthew, as he closed his eyes that were thick with sleep. He was never really a cuddler, especially in the morning. He would much rather curl up with a cactus that with another human. He just wasn't that sort of person, and his past girlfriends had hated him for it. Maybe it was because he had occasionally man-hugged Dominic and put arms around each other during photoshoots and red carpet appearances, and just had an overall better bond with him that he felt much more comfortable with him while lying together after a night of sex.

After an hour of snoozing with limbs entangled in each other, Matthew woke properly this time. Dominic was gazing at him, slowly petting his hair in a comforting gesture. They both smiled.

A low grumble from underneath the quilts made Matthew blush. Dominic laughed. “Hungry, are we?”

“Yeah, I guess that means I should probably leave... need to get something to eat and all.” Matthew began to sit up.

“No, no no no.” Dominic placed a palm on Matthew's pale back, which paused him, “Anybody who stays at Dom's, eats at Dom's.”

Matthew chuckled lightly, “You sure? Wouldn't want to be a nuisance.”

“Matt, when are you not a nuisance?”

He cackled. “True, very true.”

“There we go. Bacon and eggs it is then.” Dominic sat up, and slipped on a pair of white briefs produced from his bedside drawer. He approached the door before pausing and turning to Matthew. “Stay right there. Your meal awaits, Monsieur Bellamy.”

Laughing, Matthew sat back on the bed, wrapping himself in a spare white sheet. He waited for food, while his stomach gurgled eagerly. Eventually, the scent of meat and toast and eggs wafted through the door and through Matthew. He almost drooled everywhere.

He couldn't help himself. Wrapping his waist in the white sheet, he stumbled through the small living room of Dominic's apartment into the kitchen area. There was bubbling bacon and sausages cooking in a frying pan, slippery eggs being poached in a pot, and hash browns, bread and tomatoes crisping under the grill. Matthew's favourite.

“Couldn't wait?” Dominic was busy over cooker, stirring certain pots and timing everything correctly.

He was standing naked apart from his briefs, the pronounced curve of every muscle made Matthew tingle inside. There was a mole and a few freckles at his left shoulder blade. A small cut on his ankle. A dip in his skin from what looked like childhood chickenpox. All his blemishes made him perfect. Matthew grinned at the sight of him.

Hendrix was jumping up at his feet, the hyper Boston Terrier was desperately yapping for food and attention. He saw Matthew standing at the door, and happily ran over into his waiting arms. Matthew picked up the dog, who was now trying to lick his face. Chortling, Matthew petted the cheerful dog. “Morning Hendrix! How are we this morning!” His reply was a yap and another attempt to lick the man's face.

Dominic had scooped some food out of the can and into the bowl, and Hendrix wriggled out of Matthew's hands and sprinted over to the food. He chomped away happily.

He also finished up making breakfast and served the heavenly fry up. Matthew grabbed a seat and eagerly tucked in. Dominic chuckled and sat down right beside him.

Placing a soft crimson rose beside the plate, Dominic kissed Matthew's cheek and whispered, “Morning, love.”


End file.
